Lullaby for Love
by heysnowgirl
Summary: Amy Rose una chica de 14 años nueva en el internado Dubllen High, un internado solo para chicas que tiene constantes encuentros y duelos con el Mellares High un instituto solo para hombres. Terminaran ambos institutos fusionándose en uno solo? o sus caminos no se volverán a encontrar?
1. Resumen

Lullaby for Love (sonamy)

Amy Rose una chica de 14 años nueva en el internado Dubllen High, un internado solo para chicas que tiene constantes encuentros y duelos con el Mellares High un instituto solo para hombres. Terminaran ambos institutos fusionándose en uno solo? o sus caminos no se volverán a encontrar?


	2. Epilogo

Prologo

Amy estaba muy alterada ayudando a su madre a prepararlo todo para su primer día en el instituto. Su hermana pequeña, Aria, la observaba tristemente, deseando poder acompañarla.

-Oh Aria no estés triste, todo estará bien lo prometo.

Pero yo no quiero que te vayas Amy, te extrañare demasiado igual que Alex.

Me sonroje y sonreí como tonta a recordar a mi amigo Alex, el me gusta y mucho pero; no creo que estamos hechos para estar juntos.

-Amy esta segura de que llevas todo, esta maleta pesa una tonelada.

-Si mama, estoy segura.

-Muy bien pero ya debemos irnos, se supone que tenemos que ir a recoger a una compañera tuya que va a ser nueva, igual que tu; se llama Mina Mongoose y por lo que eh visto perece ser una chica mayor a ti.

-Tenemos que hacerlo?

-Si Amy, es que la abuela de Mina es amiga de mi mamá.

-Supongo que no hay otra opción.

Amy y su madre subieron al auto y se encaminaron a la casa de Mina, dentro de pocos minutos llegaron a la casa de Mina; era casa tan grande que se puede decir que parecía una mansión. Aparcamos el auto en frente de la casa y mi mamá bajo para timbrar y llamar a Mina.

Al cabo de pocos minutos bajo una mangosta amarilla de cabello morado y mucho maquillaje; realmente le gusta tanto el maquillaje? No lo entiendo, realmente no lo hago. Me hice a un lado en el asiento para dejarle espacio e irnos a la estación de trenes; falta poco para que salga el tren. Llegamos a la estación y me baje corriendo, mientras más lejos este mejor; al poco tiempo vi a una coneja de color crema y ojos cafés; ella debe ser la encargada de la torre en la que me debo quedar así que me acerque a hablar con ella.

-Hola, soy Amy Rose y yo soy una nueva alumna del tercer curso y usted debe ser la encargada de la torre en la que me quedo; la torre norte- ella me miro y me sonrió dulcemente mientras revisaba la lista.

-Si mi nombre es Vainilla, Amy Rose; aquí está su nombre; por favor entrégueme su certificado médico y entre al cuarto vago y siéntese en un compartimento a que faltan 5 minutos para salir-le entregue el certificado y ella lo leyó.

-Usted le tiene alergia a la pintura?

-Si, bueno cuando la pintura, la que usa para las casas toca mi piel es como si quemara y me empiezan a lagrimear los ojos y dar náuseas y ya que me duele la cabeza y empiezo a gritar un poco-Vainilla me miro algo sorprendida para luego sonreír.

-Una alergia algo inusual pero supongo que cada uno es diferente-dijo marcando mi nombre en la lista

-Si eso creo-Vainila era realmente amable.

-Muy bien, por favor entra al vagón 4 y busca donde sentarte-me fui para entrar al vagón 4 y empecé a buscar un compartimiento para sentarme pero la mayoría estaban llenos, hasta que divise uno algo vacío, solo habían 3 chicas; una murcielaga, una conejita y una gata violeta.

-Emmm hola, me puedo sentar aquí con ustedes-ellas me miraron y sonrieron.

-Claro-dijo una conejita crema con café.

-Olvide presentarme, soy Amy Rose.

-Un placer, soy Cream the Rabbit y ellas son Blaze the cat-La gata morada me miro y asintió con la cabeza-y Rouge the Bat-ella me sonrió abiertamente.

-Es un placer conocerte Amy, disculpa a Blaze, no es muy sociable-Blaze se sonrojo levemente y miro por la ventana.

-eres nueva Amy?-Cream me sonrió.

-si voy a tercero año.

-enserio! Blaze va a tercero, por desgracia Rouge va a cuarto y yo a segundo-eso es una pena.

-creo que nos quedamos en la misma torre.

-Si, todas vamos a la torre norte.

Genial esto va a ser divertido!


End file.
